Last Song
by ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: Keadilan selalu menang. Tapi hidup tidaklah adil. Rate T for blood and language. RnR (NEW UPDATE! Chapter 3: versi indo dari Sky Song. Boboiboy seharusnya tidak ke tempat itu. Tapi, Fang ada di sana, menyanyi.)
1. Hei

**Sing a Song, a BoBoiBoy fanfic**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning: DEATHFIC, sedikit gore.**

 **Written by Kumato.**

 **Rewritten/Edited by Raizu.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Boboiboy, pemuda yang sudah ahli dalam melawan invasi makhluk asing yang menyerang bumi. Tentu saja, sejak kelas 5 SD dia bergelut dalam bidang super hero pembela kebenaran bersama teman-temannya; Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Fang. Bersama, kelima pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu dapat mengalahkan segala macam alien jahat dan menjaga kedamaian Bumi.

Keadilan selalu menang.

Tapi hidup tidaklah selalu adil.

..

Dia menang. Alien sialan itu menang. Boboiboy bisa membayangkan wajah hijau-kotaknya itu tersenyum mengejek dan tertawa puas ketika ia dan kawan-kawannya mundur dan melarikan diri dengan membawa kawan mereka yang terluka parah.

Saat Ochobot diculik oleh alien keparat itu, mereka dengan penuh percaya diri segera mengejar ras alien kepala kotak itu. Tapi mereka bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang bertindak dengan emosi dan sekedar tekad. Seharusnya mereka sadar mengejar pasukan alien ke tengah hutan antah berantah yang tidak diketahui dan jauh dari pemukiman adalah hal bodoh. Seharusnya otak remaja berumur 16 tahun mereka tau bahwa musuh mereka kali ini berbeda dari yang dulu, bukan sesosok alien konyol dengan robot gagal juga komputer abal-abal tapi sebuah PASUKAN ALIEN! Kesombongan telah membutakan mereka akan perangkap di depan mata.

Ochobot masih dalam jeratan musuh, Ying kehabisan energi sehingga tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan percepatannya, jam kuasa milik Yaya rusak dan hanya bisa memberatkan gravitasi, Gopal kehilangan suaranya akibat salah satu jebakan beracun di hutan itu, Boboiboy tidak bisa berpecah menjadi 5 karena kelelahan dan Fang…

"Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy tersentak ketika Yaya menyeru, melempar pemuda itu kembali ke dalam mimpi buruk yang disebut dunia nyata. Boboiboy memperhatikan sekelilingnya; Gopal yang mengawasi medan dengan panik dan ketakutan, Yaya yang penuh dengan luka dan memar, Ying yang akan pingsan kapan saja… lalu kemudian pada Fang yang terkulai lemas di hadapannya dengan darah mengalir deras dari luka yang menganga di perutnya.

"Boboiboy!" panggil Yaya sekali lagi, masih menahan darah yang keluar dari perut Fang dengan kain kasa yang ia bawa di tasnya. "Pakai kekuatan api! Bakar lukanya…"

"Apa kau gila, Yaya!?" Ying pasti menjerit jika dia masih punya tenaga, tapi yang keluar hanyalah bisikan tajam. "Lukanya terlalu besar, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya!"

"Setidaknya itu akan menutup lukanya, mencegahnya kehilangan lebih banyak darah!" jawab Yaya keras. "Kau mau Fang mati karena kehabisan darah?!"

"Aku gak mau dia mati karena shock!" balas Ying sengit.

"Kau punya ide lain?! Ayo bilang!"

Kacau. Situasi ini sangat kacau!

"Ini bukan saatnya berdebat!" Boboiboy merasa frustasi, tapi dia tidak akan kehilangan kendali. "Ying, lihat keadaan dan beritahu kami kalau ada pergerakan dari alien itu. Gopal, Yaya, pegangi Fang. Tahan tubuhnya selagi aku mencoba sebisa mungkin menutup lukanya."

Ying tidak berargumen, Yaya bukannya puas idenya digunakan, dan Gopal menelan ludah.

Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api. Ia memfokuskan kekuatan api pada telapak tangannya. Cahaya api itu tampak redup, menunjukkan betapa lelahnya Boboiboy. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup. Setelah yakin dirinya siap begitu juga dengan Yaya dan Gopal yang memegangi tubuh Fang, Boboiboy menekan tangannya yang diselimuti api pada luka Fang seraya berdo'a Fang akan terus pingsan agar ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit.

Namun teriakan Fang berkata lain.

Mata Fang terbuka dan pupilnya mengecil bersamaan saat tubuhnya memberontak pada detik pertama api menyentuh lukanya, diiringi oleh jeritan kesakitan yang menusuk. Boboiboy mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Setiap emosi dan perasaan dikucilkannya. Dia tidak boleh memperhatikan Gopal yang berusaha keras menahan tubuh Fang yang mengejang akibat sakit, atau bagaimana Yaya yang menahan airmatanya sambil membisikkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali seperti mantra dengan suara tercekat melihat penderitaan sahabatnya. Tidak, Boboiboy tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu melemahkan tekadnya atau membuatnya ragu dan gelisah akan tugasnya sekarang. Dia tidak boleh membuat keputusan salah... tidak lagi. Dia harus fokus menutup luka Fang…

"Gopal!.. Tahan dia!"

Darah justru mengucur lebih deras, segera mengering ketika menyentuh tangannya, mengeras, dan terasa lengket. Boboiboy tidak peduli. ' _Aku harus bisa menutup luka ini… Kalau tidak Fang hanya akan merasakan sakit._ ' Boboiboy menekan lebih keras, mencoba mempertahankan tangannya agar tetap stabil di atas luka Fang. ' _Fang bergantung padaku… Mereka semua bergantung padaku…_ ' Satu tekanan lagi, dan bola mata Boboiboy membesar saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

DREK! DREK! BRAKK! BRAASH!

Terdengar suara deritan besi dan langkah raksasa yang menggetarkan bumi, disusul suara pohon yang tumbang beberapa ratus meter dari mereka.

"… Aku akan hadapi alien itu. Mungkin aku bisa memperlambat gerakan mereka." ucap Ying dengan suara yang tercekat. Gadis china itu menatap Fang sesaat dengan mata sembab dan wajah memerah, sebelum beranjak menuju asal suara. Gerakan perlawanan Fang melemah sebelum akhirnya berhenti, dan Boboiboy melepaskan tangannya dari perut pemuda keturunan china itu.

"Gopal, Yaya… Pergi dengan Ying."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Fang?" Yaya jelas tidak ingin meninggalkan kawannya yang terluka.

"Aku sudah mencoba apa yang kubisa, dan sekarang kita hanya perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk pertolongan medis yang lebih baik," ucap Boboiboy. "Lihat, dia sudah berhenti memberontak kan? Pergilah. Biar aku yang mengurus sisanya."

"Tapi..." Yaya masih ingin membantah, tapi Gopal memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan Ying? Dia tidak akan sanggup menahan robot-robot itu sendirian," Jelas Gopal dengan suara serak yang parau. Tampaknya efek racun itu sudah mulai menghilang. "Setidaknya kita sudah menutup lukanya, dan yang sekarang bisa kita lakukan adalah menahan alien itu selagi Boboiboy membawa Fang ke rumah sakit."

Yaya terdiam. Gadis itu tau Gopal benar. Akhirnya dia mengangguk dan segera pergi mengejar Ying tanpa menoleh ke belakang, seakan jika ia melihat Fang sekali lagi keyakinannya akan goyah.

"Terima kasih, Gopal." Boboiboy mencoba tersenyum.

"… Kita datang berlima, dan kita akan pulang dengan jumlah yang sama," balas Gopal getir, menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan memohon dan putus asa. "Jangan buat aku berbohong, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan Gopal yang melangkah pergi mengikuti jejak Yaya dan Ying. Boboiboy yakin Gopal tau ia berbohong, sahabatnya itu selalu peka di saat yang tidak tepat. Namun Boboiboy tidak punya pilihan lain. Berkata jujur di saat seperti ini tidak akan banyak membantu, justru akan menghancurkan mental teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya Fang melemah bukan karena ia akan pingsan lagi, tapi karena pemuda china itu masuk tahap shock… ia berhenti menjerit karena tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berteriak. Selain itu, Fang juga kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Boboiboy memang bisa menutup luka dengan membakar kulit perut Fang, tapi ia tidak bisa menutup pembuluh darah yang ada di dalamnya. Pemuda itu menyadarinya ketika menekan perut Fang dan mau tidak mau merasakan pembuluh darah yang kemungkinan terpotong akibat tusukan robot alien itu. Meskipun lukanya tertutup, darah akan terus mengalir dari pembuluh darah yang teriris itu dan menggumpal di dalam tubuh Fang.

Boboiboy tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak bisa membawa Fang dengan hover-boardnya yang hancur berantakan. Dia tidak bisa membawa Fang dengan Gerakan Kilat, guncanannya akan membuat luka Fang semakin parah. Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk membuat Golem Tanah, apalagi itu akan memberitahu musuh posisinya. Begitu juga dengan kekuatan airnya. Semua sisa kekuatannya digunakan untuk menciptakan api, untuk menemukan fakta kejam bahwa kawannya tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Sesal, marah, sedih, panik, putus asa… Semua bercampur aduk di dalam benak Boboiboy. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah situasi saat ini. Sang super hero kalah. Padahal Boboiboylah yang terkuat di geng super hero itu. Dialah pemimpin dari kelompok itu. Dialah yang seharusnya melindungi mereka. Sekarang salah satu temannya terluka parah dan pemuda itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia akan mati… Dia akan mati… Dia akan mati… Fang akan—

"Bo..boiboy?.." Boboiboy mengerjapkan air matanya kembali saat ia menatap si pemilik suara, yang bergeming halus hampir tak terasa. Hatinya terasa teriris ketika melihat wajah rivalnya sangat pucat.

"Ada apa, Fang?"

"Jangan… pergi."

"Aku ada disini, Fang. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Boboiboy melirik perut Fang yang tetap mengeluarkan darah diantara luka bakar yang Boboiboy buat. Begitu pemuda itu mengetahui usahanya sia-sia, ia segera berhenti melelehkan kulit Fang. Boboiboy tidak mau Fang merasakan sakit yang tidak perlu.

Dengan tangan berlumur darah Fang, Boboiboy menjangkau kain kasa dari tas Yaya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Perlahan, ia membalut luka yang masih setengah terbuka itu, memperhatikan rembesan cairan merah menodai kain itu dengan sangat cepat. Boboiboy menyandarkan Fang di pohon, sebelum ia duduk di sampingnya.

Fang meringis. "Akkh... gak… ker..renh…" Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terangah-engah dan suaranya sangat pelan, tapi Fang masih mencoba untuk terdengar tangguh. "Luka…ku.. parahh.. ya…"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, kawan." Boboiboy berharap kata-katanya bukan sekedar harapan. Ia ingin Fang benar-benar akan baik-baik saja… Boboiboy meremas pundak Fang, membuatnya bisa merasakan betapa dingin suhu tubuh pemuda berkacamata itu sekarang.

"Mhana Ochobot?…" Suara Fang mulai terdengar parau, dan Boboiboy tau dia mulai kehilangan Fang. Boboiboy memperhatikan sekelilingnya, belum ada tanda siapapun mendekat.

Ochobot masih tertangkap. Kita kalah. "Dia sedang mencari bantuan. Dia akan kembali dengan donat lobak merah." Tenggorokan Boboiboy terasa menyempit selagi kebohongan keluar dari bibirnya.

"… Hah…" Entah kenapa Boboiboy tau bahwa Fang tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan susah payah, Fang mencoba mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Boboiboy bisa merasakan air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat Fang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata onyx-nya dengan ekspresi penuh kesakitan. "Inghat wakthu itu? Aku… nya..nyi."

Berusaha keras menahan emosinya, Boboiboy mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum. "Yeah, lagumu sangat aneh sampai aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Bi-Bisa… kau nya..nyikan lagu… untuk.. khu…" Fang terengah-engah, namun suaranya tetap kecil. "Jadi… aku gakh.. akan tidurh…" Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan rasa sakit akibat usahanya itu. Boboiboy tertegun. Ia mencoba menelan ketakutan, kemarahan, rasa menyesal yang menyeruak. Mengabaikan dorongan untuk menangis dan berteriak kesal akan ketidak-adilan takdir ini… karena sekarang yang paling penting baginya adalah sahabatnya. Dan dia akan memenuhinya.

Mencoba untuk tidak bergetar, Boboiboy menyanyikan lagu yang muncul pertama kali diingatannya.

"Rasa ini akan selalu kugenggam untuk selama-lamanya. Di mana pun kau berada… ia tidak akan hilang. Kau tersenyum sekali lagi padaku. Aku yakin, dengan itu.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

"Hei…" Fang mengejutkan Boboiboy ketika ia dengan suara lemah bergabung dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan Boboiboy. "Terima kasih…" Boboiboy bisa mendengar suara ledakan dari kejauhan. Mungkin berasal dari robot alien yang Yaya, Ying dan Gopal lawan. "Ma..af.." Suara Fang berangsur-angsur berkurang dan tatapannya menjadi tidak fokus… kosong.

Mereka bilang pendengaran adalah alat indra terakhir yang kehilangan fungsinya menjelang kematian, jadi dengan berat hati dan keberanian yang dipaksakan, Boboiboy menyanyikan bait terakhir yang jatuh bersama air mata dan isak yang hampir mencuri lagu terakhir bersama sahabatnya.

"Selamat.. tidur…"

* * *

 **Kumato: *jawdrop* Kok yang ini lebih bagus dari punya Kumato sebelumnya?**

 **Raizu: Humph, yang ini punya latar belakang dan lebih panjang dari pada sebelumnya. Wajar saja yang ini lebih baik. *shrug***

 **Inshi: FYI, Lagu yang dinyanyikan Boboiboy dan Fang adalah lagu "Nee" cover song by ShounenT, diterjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia! BTW, kami memperbaharui profile ^w^)/ Di sana ada status cerita bagi yang menunggu update dari kami.**

 **Raizu: Silahkan berkunjung 'o')/**

 **Kumato: Oh, oh! Jangan lupa untuk RnR ya! Kami lagi butuh asupan review nih X3**

 **Inshi: Don't be a silent reader! And stay awesome! XD**

 **[edited 02/12/2016 04.32 PM, typo dan hilang teks]**


	2. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal

"Boboiboy! Bertahanlah! Ambulance sudah datang!"

"Pak, tolong selamatkan teman saya! Dia terluka parah!"

"Boboiboy! Boboiboy!"

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Pandangannya kabur, meskipun ia mencoba untuk fokus tetap saja sama. Kepalanya juga menjadi sakit bagaikan dihantam oleh palu, telinganya terasa mendengung, dipenuhi seruan panic dari suara-suara yang dikenalnya. Kemudian, suara sirine yang semakin lama semakin nyaring sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, bukan karena mati rasa namun Karena setiap otot-ototnya terasa sakit.

"Ah, Boboiboy sudah sadar!"

Tiba-tiba wajah yang sangat ia kenal memenuhi pandangannya, meskipun yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah bayangan kabur. Yang hijau dan agak besar itu… pasti Gopal. Kemudian ada pink… Yaya juga ada. Kuning… kenapa ada dua? Bukankah hanya Ying—

"Boboiboy, kita hampir sampai di rumah sakit!" Suara _robotic_ yang terdengar cemas itu membangunkan seluruh indranya. Rasa sakit seakan sirna ketika ia mengenali sosok bulat berwarna kuning dengan bias hitam yang terbang di dekatnya.

"O…chobo..t?.." Suara pemuda itu terdengar serak, bahkan ditelinga sendiri.

"Iya, aku disini, Boboiboy." Tangan besi mungil yang dingin menggenggam tangannya. Sang pemuda ingin membalas genggaman itu, namun tangannya terasa sulit ditekuk bagaikan terlapisi oleh sesuatu yang kaku. Ketika pandangan beralih, ia melihat tangannya diselimuti oleh sesuatu berwarna merah yang tipis.

Cat…? Tinta…? Darah?...

Tunggu, dimana si ungu anggur?

Pemuda itu memaksakan lehernya untuk berputar sementara matanya yang hanya setengah terbuka menyapu apa yang ada di hadapannya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan secercah warna keunguan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "F-… Fang?.."

"…" Sosok itu tidak menjawab, hanya diam menatapnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, dan pemuda itu terdiam. Tiba-tiba sederet kejadian terulang di kepalanya bagaikan sudah disetel otomatis. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, namun tidak bisa menghentikan putaran film di dalam otaknya. Dia tidak mendengar suara teman-temannya yang kembali panic lagi, atau bahkan suara sirine atau suara mesin atau apapun. Semuanya menjadi bisu, dan dia membiarkan kegelapan menelannya… membawanya ke alam mimpi yang dia harapkan tidak akan pernah berakhir.

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelumnya...

"Ying!"

Yaya berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri hutan lebat itu. Tangannya menghalau ranting dan daun yang menjuntai sementara kakinya mencoba untuk tidak tersandung oleh akar yang menjalar keluar. Matanya lurus ke depan, menatap punggung sahabatnya yang berjalan lebih cepat di hadapannya. Bagaimana gadis cina itu bisa tetap bergerak cepat di hutan lebat ini? Ah, tentu saja. Kemarahan.

"Ying!" Tangannya mencoba meraih bahu Ying dan ketika berhasil langsung menariknya agar berhenti. "Kubilang tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa lagi?! Aku akan menghajar alien kotak jahat itu!" Ying berbalik dan membalas dengan keras. Yaya bisa melihat airmata yang menggenang di mata dan mendengar suara parau Ying. "Gara-gara dia Fang jadi seperti itu! Gara-gara serangan laser robot-robot rongsokan itu! Gara-gara melindungiku…" Suara Ying yang tinggi berangsur berubah menjadi desisan yang bergetar.

"Ying…" Gopal yang akhirnya bisa menyusul berkata dengan suara yang sangat serak. Dia juga melihat wajah Ying yang kesal dan tangannya yang membentuk kepalan bergetar.

"Jangan menghentikanku, Yaya."

"Siapa yang akan menghentikanmu?" ucap Yaya lembut. "Tapi aku gak bisa membiarkan kamu melawan pasukan alien sendirian dan tanpa rencana."

Kata-kata Yaya membuat Ying tersadar dirinya hampir saja melakukan misi bunuh diri. Kepalanya dipenuhi bayangan pemuda itu dan dia tidak berpikir sebelum bertindak. Bahu Ying seketika melemas dan gadis itu menunduk.

"Aku tau kamu sangat khawatir dengan Fang, tapi jangan gegabah. Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka lagi…" sambung Yaya sedih.

"Maaf…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ying.

"Fang bersama Boboiboy… Dia akan baik-baik saja…" hibur Gopal masih dengan suara serak dan senyum seadanya, ditambah dengan tepukan di bahu. Gopal biasanya bersikap jenaka dan kadang-kadang bikin kesal, tapi kali ini Yaya dan Ying merasa bisa mengandalkannya.

Yaya dan Ying mengangguk setuju, Boboiboy ada di samping Fang jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ketua mereka akan menyelamatkan kawan mereka, seperti biasanya. Mereka adalah pahlawan, dan keadilan selalu menang. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kan…?

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga suara deritan besi dan langkah raksasa membuat tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar, dan ketika mereka menyadarinya semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Ciluk… BAAA!" Suara robotic terdengar membahana, dan pohon tak jauh dari mereka meledak! Yaya, Ying dan Gopal menjerit seraya merunduk untuk menghindari tanah dan serpihan pohon yang berjatuhan. Kemudian rimbunnya pepohonan menghilang ketika pohon di sebelah mereka terangkat dan bayangan raksasa menggantikan. "Kutemukan kalian!"

Wajah Gopal berubah panic. Kalau suaranya tidak hampir menghilang dia pasti akan menjerit, "Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan kita?!"

"Hahahaha! Aku menggunakan Ochobot untuk melacak jam kuasa kalian, Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku!" Sebuah robot berwarna hijau yang mirip Robot Pemusnah Mukalakus milik Adudu tapi lebih besar dan mematikan muncul dan meratakan tanah disekitar mereka. Mereka melihat Ochobot yang tidak sadarkan diri terus diserap energinya di bagian dada robot raksasa itu selagi mereka mencoba menghindari serangannya.

Jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Boboiboy dan Fang jadi mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ledakan dan tembakan laser, tapi masalahnya sekarang bagaimana mereka mengalahkan robot penghancur raksasa— BOOMM! Pasukan robot alien yang berukuran lebih kecil muncul. Oke, bagaimana caranya mereka mengalahkan _pasukan_ robot penghancur yang dengan kekuatan penuh saja belum tentu mereka bisa kalahkan. Menghindar seperti ini hanya akan menghabiskan energy mereka yang tinggal sedikit.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya. HANCURKAN MEREKA!" Dengan komando dari robot raksasa, semua pasukan melepaskan misil yang meluncur cepat ke arah mereka.

Ying menggertakkan giginya. "Kuasa Menghentikan waktu!" Gadis itu membuat sebuah kubah kebiruan raksasa yang membuat misil-misil berhenti bergerak, namun tidak mempengaruhi pergerakan mereka. "Sekarang Yaya!"

"Kuasa Pemberat Gravity!" Yaya meluncurkan kubah kemerah-mudaan sebelum Ying kehabisan tenaga, membuat misil-misil jatuh dan meledak sebelum mengenai mereka. Namun karena ia lebih fokus pada jarak, ada beberapa misil yang luput kekuatannya. Untungnya ada Gopal yang siap memback-up, meskipun jumlahnya sedikit. Tidak beruntungnya, serangan susulan berupa laser tidak sempat mereka hentikan.

BLAAAARR!

"HeheheHAHAHA! Apa yang kalian pikirkan, hah? Berlima saja kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan kami, apalagi Cuma bertiga! Kali ini kalian akan benar-benar kumusnahkan! Muahahahaha!"

"Urgh…" Yaya, Ying dan Gopal hanya bisa diam, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa apa-apa. Energy mereka sudah terkuras habis bahkan untuk berdiri saja sulit. Ternyata memang mustahil untuk menang… Tapi setidaknya mereka sudah mengulur waktu agar Boboiboy bisa membawa Fang ke rumah sakit. Pengorbanan mereka tidak akan sia-sia…

"Setelah menghancurkan kalian, aku akan memburu Boboiboy dan temannya yang sekarat itu lalu semua koko di dunia ini akan jadi milikku! Muahahaha—"

Gelak tawa itu terhenti ketika petir menyambar secara tiba-tiba. Langit menggelap seketika bersamaan dengan turunnya sebuah kapal angkasa keabu-abuan yang membawa atmosfir tidak mengenakkan. Alien maupun manusia, semuanya tau siapa pemilik kapal itu.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin… Apakah…!"

Cahaya merah turun menuju tanah, dan seseorang dengan topeng putih berjubah biru gelap muncul di hadapan para pahlawan super. Pasukan alien bergetar ketakutan hanya dengan melihat penampakannya, sangat kontras dengan Yaya, Ying dan Gopal rasakan saat itu.

"Ca-Captain Kaizo…" ucap Yaya tidak percaya sekaligus bahagia. Pertemuan mereka terakhir kali bukannya dikatakan bersahabat, tapi Yaya yakin Kaizo bukan datang untuk bertarung dengan mereka kali ini.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, seperti tidak memperdulikan keberadaan mereka, Kaizo mengangkat tangannya. "Dinding tenaga." Seketika dinding transparan bercorak hexagonal mengelilingi robot-robot pasukan alien. Beberapa berhasil keluar sebelum Kaizo mengepalkan tangannya, dinding itu mengecil dan meremukkan robot-robot yang terkurung tanpa ampun.

"Tcih! Kenapa pemberontak legenda Captain Kai—"

Sebelum alien itu selesai bicara -ataupun disadari oleh Yaya, Ying maupun Gopal-, Kaizo telah melompat tinggi ke arahnya dan menebasnya dengan pedang tenaganya tepat di kakinya yang mengeluarkan jet untuk terbang. Robot alien itu lantas jatuh menghantam bumi. Asap pasir mengambang di udara setelah badan robot itu mendarat dengan sangat tidak mulus. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tapi ketika asap debu itu menghilang, yang mereka lihat adalah area hutan yang luluh lantak, tumpukan robot-robot yang hancur dan Captain Kaizo yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Dah-Dahsyatnya…" ucap Ying takjub dengan pertarungan kilat dan tidak seimbang itu.

"Captain Kaizo… Dia jadi lebih kuat dibanding pertama kali kita bertemu…" desis Gopal menelan ludah ketika Kaizo mulai mendekat.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan kami, Captain Kaizo," Ucap Yaya tulus seraya mencoba berdiri diikuti oleh yang lain. "Tapi kenapa Captain Kaizo ada disini?"

Kaizo tidak menjawab. Dahinya mengkerut dan pandangannya beralih ke sekitar mereka, menatap Yaya saja tidak. Dia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, kemudian sepertinya dia menemukannya karena dengan langkah terburu-buru langsung pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu tak jauh dari mereka. Ketiga pahlawan super hanya bisa saling pandang dan mengikuti Kaizo.

"Itu kan kacamata Fang…" ucap Ying pelan, ketika mereka menyadari benda yang diambil Kaizo adalah kacamata Fang yang setengah hancur. Tampaknya Kaizo bisa menemukannya karena lambang 'F' di frame kacamata itu bersinar keunguan.

Yaya dan Gopal terdiam. Kacamata Fang… Seandainya benda itu tidak rusak oleh serangan komandan pasukan alien, mungkin Fang bisa menghindari serangan yang fatal itu. Dia tidak akan terluka parah karena melindungi mereka. Lagi-lagi sosok Fang yang terkulai dengan darah yang merembes dari perutnya muncul di kepala mereka, namun mereka mencoba menepisnya. Fang _akan_ baik-baik saja. Saat ini Boboiboy pasti bisa menolongnya. _Pasti_ …

"Mana Pang?" Tanya Kaizo tiba-tiba, menghentikan lamunan mereka.

"F-Fang?" Yaya mengerjapkan airmata yang tanpa sadar menggenang. "Dia tadi terluka sangat parah. Boboiboy sedang membawanya untuk mendapatkan pertolongan medis."

Mendengar itu, Kaizo mengernyitkan dahinya lagi seperti tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Yaya. Tapi sebelum dia mengatakan apapun, sebuah suara robotic yang familiar mendahuluinya.

"Eh? Tapi sinyal dari jam kuasanya tidak bergerak?"

"OCHOBOT!" seru Gopal lega. Yaya da Ying tersenyum lega juga. Mereka segera mendatangi bola kuasa kuning itu dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya retak sana-sini, matanya meredup dan suara robot kecil itu sekilas terdengar static saat dia meronta dalam pelukan mereka, tapi mereka benar-benar senang Ochobot tampak baik-baik saja. Ochobot berhasil diselamatkan… Akhirnya ada hal baik yang terjadi— Tunggu, apa?

"Apa maksudmu sinyalnya tidak bergerak?" Tanya Ying. Senyum segera menghilang dan raut gelisah menggantikan.

"Jangan-jangan dia diserang oleh pasukan tersembunyi?!" seru Gopal panic.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat membantu mereka!" kata Ying cepat. "Kalau tidak, Fang—"

Tiba-tiba alat komunikator milik Kaizo berbunyi, dan hologram Lahap muncul. "Captain, seluruh sisa pasukan yang ada di area sudah dikalahkan." Lapor Lahap singkat.

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal tidak tau apakah itu kabar baik atau bukan, tapi mereka bisa merasakan dada mereka berdegup sangat kencang hingga terasa menyakitkan. Firasat buruk meluap di dalam hati mereka.

"Tangkap semua alien dan bereskan rongsokannya." Jawab Kaizo datar.

"Siap, Captain." Dan komunikasi putus.

"Tunjukkan posisi mereka." Perintah Kaizo pada Ochobot, sementara ketiga pahlawan super terdiam karena shock.

"Lihatlah. Ini sinyal jam kuasa mereka," Ochobot memunculkan peta hologram dan menunjuk dua buah titik berwarna jingga dan ungu di sebuah tempat tak jauh dari titik pink, hijau dan kuning yang menandakan keberadaan mereka. "Sepertinya mereka tidak jauh dari sini."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka segera berlari ke dalam hutan.

* * *

 **Banyak yang tanya soal nasib Yaya dkk, jadi... tada!**

 **And our profile isn't lie. So... yeah.**


	3. Sky Song

Sky Song

Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Monsta. Lagu nya adalah 'Sora no Uta'nya SPLAY. It's beautiful :')

Warning: Biasalah, typo, bahasa indo yang kaku dan angst yang cheesy :^D

A/N: Maaf ya karena versi Bahasa Indonesia-nya lama baru keluar. Writerblock-nya parah, padahal dah tinggal nerjemahin doang, entah kenapa :/ Anyway, 'enjoy' the story~

* * *

Dia seharusnya tidak boleh ke tempat ini. Benar-benar tidak boleh.

Tapi

Di atap rumah tua berhantu, duduk tak jauh darinya, memeluk gitar kecil yang disukainya. Pemuda itu memainkan beberapa lagu, bernyanyi dengan ekspresi aneh yang dianggap sebagai 'mengkhayati lagu dengan sepenuh jiwa'. Tapi, sungguh, Boboiboy menganggap itu hanyalah ekspresi aneh. Ekspresi yang jujur di balik sifat macho-nya.

Boboiboy merindukan ini.

" _In this world without you, even now  
the empty days keep passing  
making an ordinary expression_

 _Today as well, to preserve any warmness left,  
I'll go to that place where the sky is near enough to look at  
To that place you love_

 _Not inside a rectangular photograph  
nor inside a deceitful mirror  
I want to see your real smile  
So today too, I'll sing as I look at the sky_

 _— Huwah! Sedang apa kau di situ?!"_ Fang tersentak, bola mata melebar oleh rasa terkejut dan panik saat akhirnya dia menyadari Boboiboy ada di sana, menontonnya. " _Yang lebih penting, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!_ "

Boboiboy menutup mata dan mengusap wajahnya sendiri, hati berdesir. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang mengembang di mulutnya saat nostalgia menghantamnya seperti ombak yang ganas, hampir menenggelamnya. "Suaramu jelek, seperti biasa." Desis Boboiboy pelan, lalu tertawa. Konyol.

"D-Diam kau!" Saat Boboiboy kembali membuka matanya, Fang terlihat kesal meski dengan wajah merah hingga hingga kulitnya seperti terbakar. Ekspresi jujur lainnya, ingat Boboiboy. "Oy, mau apa kau?! Jangan malah duduk, sana pergi!" seru Fang saat Boboiboy mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalo dipikir-pikir, kenapa kau teriak begitu? Malu ya?" canda Boboiboy, tidak memperdulikan ledakan Fang. Fang hanya mendengus kesal, bukannya dia bisa melakukan hal lain sih. Kemudian sunyi mengisi. Boboiboy seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia memilih untuk menikmati ketenangan ini, sekali-sekali.

Boboiboy memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Matahari bersinar, namun terasa hangat tak seperti biasanya. Awan putih melayang pelan, namun tidak membawa hujan. Angin berhembus lembut, menyegarkan udara. Hari yang benar-benar sempurna, Boboiboy tidak mau ini berakhir. Dia ingin berada di sini selamanya, merasa damai dan tenang… _sempurna._

Tapi, tentu saja dengan kehidupan seperti miliknya, itu hampir mustahil. Hari seperti ini hanyalah singgahan atau jeda… sebelum kejadian besar terjadi; menangkap penjahat, mencegah invasi makhluk luar angkasa, mengalahkan alien pendendam, menantang maut di depan mata dan lolos darinya (hampir). Bukannya Boboiboy tidak menikmatinya. Dia suka menolong orang lain, menyelamatkan dunia dan melindungi teman-temannya. Selalu ada kepuasan saat mendengar kata 'terima kasih' dan melihat senyum mereka.

Meskipun begitu, dia tidaklah abadi. Dia bukan pembuat keajaiban. Di satu titik, dia akan gagal. Dia akan merasakan pahitnya kekalahan.

Bulu kuduknya merinding saat memikirkan hal itu. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya, pada awalnya, hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Tapi kemudian Boboiboy menatap Fang dan hatinya bergetar. Ternyata Fang sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lagu itu untuk teman-temanku yang sudah tiada." Ucap Fang tanpa ditanya. Atau tidak.

"Aku tau." Desis Boboiboy lemah. Dia menarik dan mendekap kedua kakinya ke dadanya. Kepalanya bersandar di atas lututnya, namun pandangan tidak lepas dari sosok Fang yang kembali menoleh ke langit. Tatapan itu berbeda dari yang biasa di kelas; cemberut seperti dia tidak sudi berada di kelas, seperti dia punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk di kerjakan. Bukan. Kali ini wajahnya lebih lembut dan sayu, seakan sedang menatap jauh melewati langit menuju luar angkasa. Tatapan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih muda, sesuai dengan umurnya.

' _Tidak. Dia_ memang _lebih muda_ ,' pikir Boboiboy.

"Kubaca di buku, orang-orang yang meninggal di Bumi akan dikubur dalam tanah. Keluarganya mendirikan nisan di atasnya kemudian mengunjunginya." Jelas Fang perlahan, seperti berusaha mengingat fakta aneh tapi nyata. " Tapi alien berbeda. Uh, paling tidak spesies ku, mungkin." Lanjutnya, dan Boboiboy hanya mendengarkan, tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. "Saat kami mati, tubuh kami tidak bisa bertahan. Tak lama, tergantung individu, tubuh kami akan terpecah sampai level inti sel dan tersebar ke luar angkasa. Tidak akan ada fisik yang tersisa."

Dada Boboiboy terasa sesak sekarang. "Kau akan menghilang."

"Yah, kami akan melihat setiap momen saat itu terjadi. Kami tidak akan bisa melihat mereka lagi, dan luar angkasa sangat gelap, luas dan tanpa batas… jadi kami akan mengiringi kepergian mereka." Fang tersenyum kaku, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatapnya. "H-hei, jangan menatapku begitu! Jangan nangis, aku belum mati tau!"

"Tapi…" Kata-kata tersangkut di tenggorokannya, setiap kali Boboiboy memikirkan hal itu.

"Jangan naif, Boboiboy. Kita beruntung sejauh ini kita hanya cedera ringan. Nanti kita akhirnya akan menghadapinya, kematian akan terjadi." Jelas Fang berapi-api, sebelum menambahkan "..uh, bukannya aku ingin salah satu dari kita mati… Aku hanya berpikir realistis. Kita harus siap" dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tau," bisik Boboiboy. Boboiboy menarik napas tajam, kata-kata 'itu tidak akan terjadi. Kita akan selalu bersama karena aku akan melindungi kalian semua. Aku akan melindungi _mu_ ' tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia tidak bisa. "Aku tau." Ulangnya, untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Fang menghela napas, menggeleng kepala pasrah. Tapi kemudian tersenyum sinis, setelah jeda yang lama, dengan ekspresi meremehkan. " _Kamu_? Melindungiku? Heh, aku lebih kuat darimu tau."

Boboiboy diam, tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri.

Fang menatapnya heran, sebelum menghela napas lagi. "Jangan bilang begitu. Itu bukan tugasmu… yah, paling tidak gak sendiri. Kamu bisa mengandalkanku juga, aku ada disini." Kata Fang tulus dengan senyum kecil yang hampir Boboiboy lewatkan, atau dia hanya berimajinasi.

"Bisa nyanyikan sisa dari lagu tadi?" tanya Boboiboy tanpa pikir panjang, sebelum berpikir betapa anehnya dia menanyakan hal itu. Tentu saja Fang akan menyanyikannya diakhir.

Fang mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, kemudian lagi, alis terangkat. "… Katamu suaraku jelek…" gerutunya pelan, tapi tangan mengambil kembali gitar tadi dan berfokus pada itu.

"Oh, jadi aku benar ya?"

"Diam atau aku batal nyanyi!"

"Heh, aku tau kamu akan melakukannya." Kata Boboiboy. Toh Fang tidak akan menjawab lagi. Sang alien muda pasang posisi, memainkan beberapa nada dan melanjutkan lagu Yang tadi terputus.

" _In this desolated room, the wind blows  
bringing your scent back_

 _Not inside locked up memories  
nor inside faded dreams  
I feel like I can really touch you  
That's why I'll sing as I look at the sky_

 _If I could just react to what happened,_ " Boboiboy ikut bernyanyi, tentu saja Fang tidak merasa terganggu.  
" _Every time I remembered, there were nothing but tears_. _  
If I could be reborn again, if that came true  
once again, I want to meet you."_

Boboiboy terdiam, sementara Fang tidak terhenti. Matanya terasa panas. Ingatan terputar dalam kepalanya. Hari-hari itu terasa berat; penuh dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Dia memohon untuk kesempatan kedua, kesempatan untuk membuat semua ini kembali seperti sedia kala. Dia ingin memperbaikinya.

Bahkan sampai saat ini…

" _Not inside a rectangular photograph  
nor inside a deceitful mirror  
I want to see your real smile  
Stronger than ever, I keep singing as I look at the sky_."

Di akhir lagu, perasaan itu kembali meluap ke tenggorokannya, mencekiknya. Tapi Boboiboy tau, percuma saja melawan. Air mata jatuh dan napas tersengal… Boboiboy menyerah.

Meskipun dengan keadaannya sekarang, Boboiboy masih bisa membayang reaksi Fang dalam pikirannya. Fang akan bernapas puas dan meletakkan gitarnya.

"Lagu yang bagus, kan?" Boboiboy bahkan bisa melihat senyum itu dalam ingatannya. "Lagu ini membuatku merasa kuat, membuatku belajar untuk melepas mereka." Jeda, kemudian helaan napas. "Meskipun tidak bisa mengunjungi makam mereka, atau bahkan mengetahui di mana mereka pergi, aku cukup menatap langit. Karena di mana pun kau berada di alam semesta ini, kita dihubungkan oleh langit. Berada di bawah langit yang sama." Fang tersenyum simpul. Senyum itu dipenuhi dengan kesedihan, namun juga terlihat tenang. Boboiboy tidak bisa mengerti makna dari senyum itu.

"Tidak… Lagu ini tidak bisa membantuku, Fang… Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepasmu... Tidak akan…" desis Boboiboy tercekat. "Maafkan aku, Fang… Maaf…"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa begitu." Fang hanya mengangkat bahu, seperti itu bukan apa-apa. "Sudah ah! Terlalu banyak drama untuk satu hari." Fang mendengus sebelum melompat turun dari atap dengan mudah. Boboiboy mengusap air matanya, namun tidak bergerak seinchi pun. Dia tidak mau. Pemuda itu hanya memandang punggung Fang yang perlahan menjauh sambil asyik berbicara dengan sosok Boboiboy yang lain; sosok dirinya di masa lalu yang masih naif dan bodoh. Juga belum hancur seperti sekarang.

…

Ciciko memasuki ruang komando dengan tablet misi di tangannya untuk mendapati Yaya dan Ying yang sedang sibuk mengoperasikan kapal dan Gopal sedang mengorok di kursi miliknya. Mencoba menahan kemarahannya pada prajurit muda itu, Ciciko mendekatinya.

"Ahem."

Yaya dan Ying, yang segera menyadari kehadirannya, berbalik dan memberi hormat. Gadis-gadis muda ini memang punya sopan santun dan rasa tanggung jawab. Tak seperti teman mereka… Bahkan setelah 3 tahun menjadi komandan mereka, sikap teledor ini masih belum berubah juga.

"Sssttt! Gopal! Bangun!" bisik Yaya nyaring namun lembut. Tapi sayangnya sang kawan menjawab dengan igauan '5 menit lagi'. Syukurlah Laksamana Tarung sedang keluar.

Ciciko baru akan memukul bangun Gopal saat tiba-tiba sang tukang tidur meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "AW! Siapa yang barusan memukulku?!"

Ciciko melirik ke arah Ying yang terlihat mencurigakan dengan senyuman tidak bersalahnya. Tidak perlu sampai segitunya juga, tapi yang penting Gopal sudah bangun sekarang.

"Kubilang sia— Wha! Ko-Komandan!" Kekesalan berubah menjadi kepanikan. "I-Ini gak seperti kelihatannya, aku... aku hanya, ehm… hanya sedang menghangatkan tempat duduknya! Betul!" Gopal tersenyum canggung seraya berusaha berdiri, setelah terpeleset karena panik sih.. Ciciko mendesah pasrah. Sikap ini harus ditindak, nanti.

"Di mana Boboiboy?" tanya Ciciko, tidak memperdulikan penjelasan Gopal. Dia bisa mengurus itu nanti, sekarang dia punya urusan dengan sang ketua tim. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diklarifikasi berkaitan dengan misi yang dilakukannya. Namun pertanyaannya dijawab oleh kesunyian. Wajah Gopal menjadi murung seketika. Tidah hanya si prajurit muda, namun kedua kopral muda nya juga. Ciciko menghela napas, tidak perlu penjelasan lebih jauh dan jelas.

Boboiboy pergi ke ruang hologram. Lagi.

Yang ini juga harus segera ditindak-lanjuti. Segera.

..

..

* * *

A/N: Iya, Fang udah mati :/ Moga kalian suka ya. Kasih tau pendapat kalian di review ok?

Btw, mungkin mulai sekarang beberapa fic bakalan di-post dalam Bahasa inggris. Mengingat untuk nge-post chapter ini aja butuh 1 bulan dari versi English-nya, kalo ada yang mau nerjemahin silahkan~ kemampuan Bahasa Indonesia-ku udah karatan T.T hiks.

Don't forget to RnR! XD *peace out*


End file.
